Battle Royale
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: It's a fight to the death


**Anime: Well I'm making ANOTHER fanfic lol. Rated M for violence. It's a Ppg Battle Royale fic :D! The Ppg (plus my oc Bug), Rrb (plus my oc Bloom), Ppnkg (plus my oc Base), and your ocs! Just give me 1 or 2 of your oc to be in this violent fic! You don't have to since you know... They'll die... (Yeah you can see my oc dyeing too).**

**Bloom: *rolls eyes* Well I hope you chose some tough ones.**

**Bubbles: Or nice ones! **

**Anime: *rolls eyes* ANY of your ocs! Tough or Nice just don't forget you can chose two! Female or Male! I hope you chose both a male and female but your choice! I do not own Battle Royale nor the Ppg! Enjoy! On the next chapter I hope I have some of your ocs :D! **

* * *

It was a normal day on the bus towards school. Everyone was goofing around annoying the teaccher and the bus rider.

"Ha ha! I got your ipod!" Bloom teased while Bug pouted. "Give it back!" He mumbled then Bloom threw it towards the mirror person who somehow escape the mirror world with his sisters.

Base caught it and snickered. Blossom sighed at the three. "Poor Bug." She said then her counterpart went in front of her. "Hey babe!" Brick said as Blossom rolled her eyes. "Poor me." She mumbled.

But she blushed a little. Even though she doesn't show it. She has a thing for him. "Hi Brick!" And so does her mirrior verstion Berserk. "Hey Berserk." They both mumbled as Berserk went towards Brick.

"Hiya cutie." she said to Brick making Blossom face red with anger. She then took a breath and smiled. "Hey Brick I want to show you a new book I got! It's like a murder mystery!" Blossom said happily. Berserk looked at the book then smirked.

"I already read that book. The nanny did it." Berserk said making Blossom really angry. "HEY! I WASN'T EVEN DONE READING IT!" She yelled making everyone stare at her. Blossom did a little laugh then everyone started to talk again.

"Guess have to get another reading book." Blossom said as she pouted. Brick sighed as Berserk smirked at Blossom sudden burst. "It's always fun to mess with those losers." Berserk said to herself.

Boomer and Bubbles where blushing as they sat together. "Hey lovebirds!" They both look up to see Bloom smirking. "Why don't you two kiss each other already?" She asked making them blush. "What?! No where not going to do that Bloom!" Boomer said.

Bloom smirked and threw Bug's ipod towards Base. "Well let's take a picture of you two!" Bloom said as Base came out of no where. "With me in it!" He said as he posed and Bloom rolled her eyes and took the picture. The picture came out of the camera.

"Hey! I'm hardly in it!" Base pouted then felt someone grab the ipod. "Thank you very much!" Bug said as he went back to his seat. Base pouted and sat next to his sister Brat who was staring at Boomer and Bubbles. "Man I wish he didn't like her." she muttered.

"Same here sis. I know how you feel." Brat flinched only to see Base. "I like Bloom but you can see that she likes Bug for some odd reason." He said as Brat nodded. "Yeah." She mumbled as she watched Boomer and Bubbles argue with Bloom.

"No I more though then you!" "No I am!" "You two wish you where tough as me!" Butch, Buttercup, and Brute argue. "How about an arm wrestle! Whoever win is the toughest." Brute suggested as the green nodded.

As they did it the winner was... Buttercup. "Take that suckas!" She said sticking her tounge out. "Whatever!" They both said. Then suddenly the bus stopped. "Hey what the heck driver!" Bloom said angry. "Yeah!" Brat yelled out.

"Sorry but the bus seems like it doesn't want to go." The driver said. "So do we fly?" Bubbles suggested. "NO! We stay like normal people!" The teacher said. Bloom rolled her eyes. "I'm going to sleep." She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah..." Everyone mumbled and fell asleep.

...

...

...

...

...

Boomer got up and yawned. Everyone was asleep. He flinched as the bus door opened. He went towards the front and saw some people. He was about to attack but then they hit him on the head with something.

* * *

**Anime: Well poor Boomer. Please let me use some of your oc. Her is the info I need**

**Name:**

**Special power:**

**Gender:**

**Normal powers:**

**Anime: Thank you! Please do so! :D**


End file.
